(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to structural improvement combining a heat sink module and a heat conductor, more particularly to maintain integrity of the heat conductor without welding when assembling the heat conductor and the heat sink module so as to achieve the heat dissipating effect thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the development of scientific technology, electronic products have become a necessity in our daily life. It not only enable us a more convenient life, but also provide people with useful tools in retrieving knowledge and information more easily. In general speaking, electronic products require full functions while their appearances and sizes are made to be smaller and more exquisite.
Nevertheless, the electronic product has to be particular about its speed and timing while it is working. This will cause a rapid rising of temperature of the inner driving system, which requires heat dissipating with the radiator auxiliary driving system. For example, while the computer is working, the CPU on the motherboard will easily generate extreme high temperature. If the temperature is not properly lowered, it will damage the CPU and even the computer host. Therefore, it is necessary to solve problems for heat dissipating on CPU by installing a radiator.
The most common way is directly using aluminum-extract type heat sink fin set on the CPU and add a fan on the heat sink fin to enhance the effects of heat dissipating. Nevertheless, merely applying heat sink fin and fan to the heat dissipating cannot achieve effective the purpose in heat dissipating.
Thus, some combined the heat sink fin with a heat conductor to solve the problem of heat sinking. As shown in FIG. 1, plural penetrating holes (1) are disposed on the heat sink fin (1) and insert a straight hose (12) into each penetrating hole (11). On both side of the heat sink fin (1) proceed the jointing by using a C-type arc pipe (13) and straight pipe (12). Generally it is jointed by way of welding so as to form a radiator having a heat conductor.
However, the heat conductor formed by way of welding will easily cause an improper welding while in use and lead to a crack, which will cause a leaking of the liquid or gas from an inner part of the heat conductor thus failing to remain status of vacuity therein. This process will become complicated and difficult which has made the heat conductor loose its original functions and become useless.